


Silver Eyes

by Thatkidsshoes



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Feels, Volume 3 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkidsshoes/pseuds/Thatkidsshoes
Summary: “You okay, man?”“Ow, yeah just scrat –” Neptune’s voice caught in his throat. He had just lifted a hand. It wasn’t water. It was too thick for that. Too red for that. Neptune and his best friend had been in some fights but this amount was…His eyes followed the trail he made to the pool. From there he followed where the path lead. Whatever horror he had been filled with vanished. He stared in confusion his face frozen, eyes wide.“Blake?” he finally whispered.





	

Sun ran with Neptune at his side frantically running from building to building trying to gather up the rest. They all needed to get out of here. There were too many Grimm. And the White Fang was here? How did they even get through security? How did they get so many through security? 

Time for questions later. Focus on the here and now. Neptune looked just as worried as Sun felt. They had made so many friends at this school. They didn’t want to lose any one of them but –

 _No, here and now._ He told himself. 

They found a few others and told them to get to the ships as fast as they could, told them not to worry about anyone else, they would find them.  
It was Neptune who found them. They ducked into a narrow passage running as they went calling for others when Neptune went down hard slipping on the wet surface skidding a few feet through the pool. 

“You okay, man?” 

“Ow, yeah just scrat –” Neptune’s voice caught in his throat. He had just lifted a hand. It wasn’t water. It was too thick for that. Too red for that. Neptune and his best friend had been in some fights but this amount was…His eyes followed the trail he made to the pool. From there he followed where the path lead. Whatever horror he had been filled with vanished. He stared in confusion his face frozen, eyes wide. 

“Blake?” he finally whispered. 

Sun reacted so quickly Neptune wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. One moment his friend was offering a hand and then next he was shouting, screaming. Neptune’s emotions shattered into something else. Unflappable Sun, ever smiling, was before him looking as if the very sky had just crushed everything. He had known that Sun was pretty much in love with Blake but now he knew. She was his everything. The sky had fallen. 

The real world kicked back into gear. Sun had reached a level of panic that would bring Grimm from all over to this spot. It broke him a little but Neptune punched him. Punched him so hard his knuckles bruised and one even split. Sun’s screams cut off. He lay there for a moment dazed. 

Neptune crouched over him. “Look, Sun, I get it. But you can’t help her at all if you draw the enemy here to finish her off.”

It was strange seeing Sun’s rational mind shove down his utter panic and reassert itself. Freaking out was not going to help her. 

Sun gave Neptune and nod and stood. She was hurt. He had to fix it. He gently gripped her shoulder.  
“Blake?” his voice shook so much it hurt. He swallowed and tried again. “Blake.” Better. 

When she didn’t immediately stir worry sank deep into the pit of his stomach. Who was he kidding? She was barely alive. He ignored the blood staining his shoes. He shook her harder and was rewarded with faint groan. 

“Blake, it’s me. We’ve gotta get you out of there okay? We can’t stay here, it’s not safe.”

Her reaction frayed his already thin nerves. She gripped something beneath her. The strength in her grip surprised him. She should be half dead. There was too much of her life below him for there to be anything more. 

When he finally managed to move her just enough he finally saw the matted blond hair. Yang? It couldn’t be. She was…she was Yang! He’d seen her get strong with each hit she took so why was she lying there covered in blood? He pulled Blake closer to him. 

“Neptune, can you grab Yang?” His face still hurt and he expected a bruise. He grabbed his friend’s shoulder to help steady them both. It was thanks to him that Sun was even operating at all. 

It wasn’t necessarily the curse word that caught Sun’s attention. It was the way it was said, with just enough horror to make Sun experience a whole new level of grief that threatened to explode outward. Weren’t they too young to deal with stuff like this? Weren’t they supposed to be in school learning about proper sword educate? Where was her _arm?_

___

Fighting wasn’t anything new to him but this level of Grimm gave him a whole new meaning to the word ‘horde’. They were everywhere. The Beowolves were annoying but nothing overly new. The King Taijitus were a little tougher but nothing that quick movement from his scythe couldn’t fix. The battle was going fairly okay. They were getting people out. Not everyone would make it out. There were too many for that but with how many huntsmen and huntsmen in training Qrow thought that they stood a chance. 

And then the mountain split open. A chill raced down his back as a cry that shook the air tore through his ears. He didn’t see it at first but he knew that it had to be big to make a noise that…terrifying. The battle took a turn for the worst and people were dying faster than he could save them and worse yet the giant dragon of a Grimm produced little devil spawns. The number grew and Qrow knew that the only way to win this battle was to kill that huge son-of-a-bitch. But how could they kill it? None of them could fly unless it was in the air ships and the stupid army that Ironwood just had to bring in went nuts. 

So he fought harder, faster, and with more fever than he had had in years. His nieces were here and damn the monsters that lay a finger on those kids. He knew they were capable. He’d taught Ruby everything he could about wielding a scythe. Yang had every bit as much fury as his sister. They would be fine. 

It didn’t stop him from worrying. 

Qrow kicked a piece of scrap metal. 

“Your ship crashed.”

Ironwood just glared at him. Qrow didn’t care. Sure they might have lost some air power but he hadn’t been able to get over the fact that Ironwoods “show of strength” had started the negativity that had even brought the Goliaths. His old heart tore a little at the memory that little robot girl getting torn to shreds and the surprising actions of his, apparently crazy, niece, Yang. And then that woman spoke and everything came crashing down on their heads. Things were bad, Qrow just wanted someone to blame. It was only one person’s fault and Qrow couldn’t wait to get his hands on them. 

So the trio went back into the fray getting as much people out of the city as they could. Some of them would die. That was a factor of war. People died. Even So Qrow fought hard and saved as many as he could. He even managed to rescue those too hurt to move. He couldn’t focus on the future. There was no time for that. He had to make sure every sense was focused on the enemy. Even with all his experience one slip up could ruin his ability to fight.  
The dragon like Grimm flew overhead replacing the Grimm he had just cut down. It seemed different though. Like it had a clear direction in mind instead of just aimlessly flying whichever way it wanted. Something wasn’t right.

___

It was strange having this many emotions warring through him. Sun was so terrified about what he had seen and witnessed and he was so angry that any of this could happen to his friends. He was covered in blood. He had used his shirt to tie a tourniquet around Yang’s arm…or what was left of it. He had used parts of Blake’s own shirt to wrap around her wound. It was deep. Too deep. He couldn’t get a clear look at it. He was contemplating burning the wound closed just to stop any further blood loss. But he didn’t have time to really look at the wound. He didn’t know what he could do for Yang. Burning her wound shut might help with blood loss but it could also make things worse. He didn’t know what could have gotten in there and he refused to risk her life further. 

They made it back. It seemed like everyone was here but…Pyrrha and Jaune. He didn’t know where they could be and he didn’t have the time to go look for them. He didn’t have the strength to leave Blake now that he had her. 

God _damn_ it she was so hurt! Even though he was aware of how wet his skin felt and how the warmth of her life was making his hands slick he ignored just how much was around him and on him. To focus on that would result in another break in his sanity and he couldn’t afford that. Sun needed to focus no matter what and save two people who were irreplaceable. 

He traded burdens with Neptune telling his friend to keep the pressure on Blake’s wound. He took Yang and laid her gently on the bed that had been hastily prepared. His tourniquet needed to be replaced. It wasn’t doing nearly enough to stop the bleeding. 

“You!” he jabbed his finger to the kid standing shell shocked in front of him. “Give me your belt. And you, get me a stick or a metal bar, I need something about this long,” he measured with his hands “, to use for a new tourniquet.” Sun couldn’t use his belt. It was too slick and he needed one that would help the grip better. A belt appeared before him and he snatched it before gingerly removing his shirt. He’d need a new one. No amount of bleach would get the white color back into it. A thin metal bar was shoved into his line of sight. Sun never thought that the skills he had learn in class would have to be used so soon. He took a deep breath. Removing the old tourniquet was going to be risky. Yang was already too pale. With quick movement so that he couldn’t hesitate he undid his work.  
His hands moved fast if clumsily because of their redness. She had lost her arm and the blood had resumed its terrifying pace and poured from the wound. If he didn't work faster she was going to die. 

"Damn it, Yang, fight." he muttered to himself. She had to make it through this. They weren't going to lose anyone if he had anything to do with it. But all the while in the back of his mind the image of Blake, broken and scared threaten to blind him. But he had a job to do. He could worry about her in a few moments. He had to make sure that Yang stayed alive. She was Yang. If she died he didn’t know what that would do to them, and more importantly to Ruby. Ruby had this ability to inspire hope and confidence in those around her. Having her invincible sister die would crush her. Having her wounded like this…

 _Focus,_ he snapped at himself.

Finally, his shoddy work finished he wrapped a bandage that someone had managed to find around the wound. He wiped a brow with a red hand. Now he could concentrate on to Blake. Sun fought down the overwhelming worry with difficulty. Blake had to be okay. She had to. 

Neptune had done his best to keep her awake and clean her up. Blake’s eyes were barely opened but he could see that gold that he had grown to love. Tears streamed from her eyes as she cried for her friend a hand clamped over Neptune’s firm grasp on her injury.

"Blake, shh, I've got you. You're going to be okay." He lifted the shirt and saw the wound only after forcing her weak arm away. 

He choked off a cry of shock. Some Bastard had _stabbed_ her. He thought that maybe she’d been clawed or something. He had assumed that some horrible Grimm had gone after these two. It wasn't a Grimm attack. It made more sense now. Yang's injury had been too clean. Someone had attacked them. When Sun found out who it was he was going to kill them. Someone had deliberately run Blake through with their sword. Sun would make sure that he ended them. 

It took more effort than he would ever admit to shove aside his anger but right now Blake needed his help. It hurt her. He didn’t have anything to numb the pain. She’d have a scar. After an extensive search through all of their medical equipment, or what was left of it, the only thing that could be done was burn the wound closed. Each cry she uttered made him want to rip his own hands off. She was hurt enough and he had to cause he more pain. But he had to keep going. Neptune held her down talking about all the trouble that Sun had gotten him into to as an effort to distract Blake.

Stop the bleeding and bandage it up, that was the job. When it was done, Blake still cried. 

Taking her gently in her arms, he held her, held her because after everything that had happened it was the only good thing he could do for her and guiltily, it was the only thing that he could do for himself. He held to reassure himself that she was still Blake, that she would still be that quiet dark girl who loved books and would blush when he waved at her and flirted with her. Sun needed her to be the girl that he knew and loved. He needed her to live until they could get her to a real doctor. Not a student who and only just learned all his medical knowledge not three weeks ago. 

"It'll be all right, I've got you,” he choked out.

"It's my fault," she whispered. "It's all my fault."

"No," he told her fiercely. "It was their fault, they hurt you, hurt her. It was never your fault."

He couldn't hold her there in his arms safe from harm forever. More wounded trickled in and he had to help, had to direct the situation. Too many people looked lost and I was up to him to maintain the control and order that his fellow students so desperately needed. With a terrible ache in his heart he lay Blake next to Yang and set about his work.

___

What was it doing? Why had it gone towards the tower? Qrow followed the flying Grimm trying to figure out a way they could bring it down even while a million questions rattled around his skull. He darted around buildings in an attempt to stay hidden. It hampered his progress but it kept him from getting distracted with lesser Grimm. He could sense it. There was a bigger thing going on. As he neared the tower he noticed that it had become gradually quieter. The place had been evacuated. Qrow perched on his ledge scanning the area. There was no way he could go out there and find zero conflict. 

Beacon tower suddenly shone with light. White sigils rose up the side leading to the top. They looked almost exactly like Winter’s sigils but they were slightly different. Before Qrow could determine what it meant a streak of red rocketed up the side of the tower. Qrow shot forward. What the hell was his niece doing? Why was she still here? She should have evacuated with the others. The Grimm circled the tower gusts of wind threatening to knock him off his feet.  
Damn she was fast. He had just gotten halfway across the distance by the time she was at the top. He couldn’t help the small twinge of pride. Ruby had come so far since she first asked for his help. 

For a second he wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute he was running after his niece and the next he was blind. The air around him lit with a silver light. It was so bright he could see it behind his eye lids. But he knew. Oh God he _knew._ He was moving before he even had time to recover and see again. 

She was screaming. He could hear Ruby screaming. It was a noise so broken he felt his heart crack. Qrow flew. He went faster than he had in years, tearing through the air around him. This couldn’t be happening again. Not again, not with Ruby. Her smile flashed before his eyes mirroring that of her mother’s. Everything about this situation was exactly the same. Qrow was too far away to help, too far away to stop it. Qrow arriving just in time to watch Summer’s life shiver away. Qrow running to the aid of someone who would soon disappear into a glittering haze. He had to be faster. Move faster!

Qrow exploded onto the tower’s top, a flurry of wind slamming into the metal scraps around him. Ruby crumbled to the ground eyes wide tears flowing freely, her mouth gasping for air pain burning through her.

The giant Grimm loomed above them it’s maw open wide ready to devour them whole. Qrow leapt in front of Ruby, scythe fully drawn ready to destroy every inch of the opposing darkness to protect what was precious to him. For several heart beats nothing happened. It took too long for Qrow to realize that nothing would happen. The Grimm had been frozen. 

Ruby made a noise and everything came crashing into him. Her body shook violently causing her frightened eyes to roll back into her head. Her body lost all control. He reached for her wrapping her in his arms to keep her from injuring herself. 

This couldn’t be happening. It was like watching Summer die all over again accept what remained of her felt like it was slipping right through his fingers. Ruby was too young. She couldn’t bare this burden. He held her through the seizure fighting with his own emotions that brought back old agony. She just had to live through this. Her mother had done this one too many times and it had burned up her aura. Qrow held his niece imagining his own life flowing into her, willing her to stay alive. She had to stay alive. This was Ruby. He needed her in his life to remind him that there was something still good in this world. 

Finally, the shaking stopped and Ruby lay limply in his arms. This was no time to panic. He had a job to do and that was take care of his family. With a heavy heart he lifted her. The noise she made tore at his heart. His Ruby had been broken. She was in pain, he knew that. Summer had always been in pain afterwards. But Ruby had just lost a friend. Watched her die before her eyes. 

“It’s all right, I gotcha kiddo. I gotcha,” he told her. At the sound of his voice she relaxed. Qrow would make damn sure that she would be safe. He would get her home away from this place. With determined steps Qrow took one last look at the frozen Grimm before descending the tower.


End file.
